Unintentional
by LoriH
Summary: Mr. Darcy finds out what life will be like with Elizabeth married to Mr. Collins. How will he react? Can he let her continue with such a small-minded man?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: To give you a summary would be to give away my plot and ending.**

**Chapter 1**

The carriage stopped in front of Rosings. Mr. Darcy descended first, allowing his cousin out after him. "Another boring Easter lies ahead of us." Colonel Fitzwilliam managed

"It might not be so bad. Eventually she will stop trying to convince me to marry Anne." Mr. Darcy's attempt at sarcasm was weak, causing a grunt from his cousin. "The footmen are already opening the door. It is time to get this over with."

Within minutes, the two gentlemen were standing in front of Lady Catherine de Bourgh. She sat in her regal manner and asked blatantly if Mr. Darcy had set a date for his wedding.

"I am not engaged to anyone yet." was his simple response.

"Of course you are engaged to Anne. You must set a date soon. Her health will not last forever."

Mr. Darcy barely restrained the roll of his eyes. "I am not engaged to Anne, nor do I have any intentions of becoming so. Neither does Anne, if you ever bother to ask her."

Lady Catherine was about to respond when the door opened and Mr. Collins entered, out of breath but eager to show his respect. He spoke with little eloquence, and it was another fifteen minutes before anyone else could speak.

Lady Catherine was the first to cut him off. "Mr. Collins I am having an important discussion with my nephews. Will you kindly leave us?"

Mr. Collins was about to depart immediately, while apologizing most profusely when Mr. Darcy cut him off. "We have nothing further to say. Mr. Collins, my aunt tells me you are recently married to someone of my acquaintance."

Mr. Collins bowed as deeply as he could. "Yes, I married just two weeks after my proposal was accepted. Your esteemed aunt insisted I marry by special license so that I may not delay my return to my parish. We are very happy together."

Mr. Darcy blanched as he remembered who Mr. Collins had paid his attentions to the previous autumn. "I wish to pay my respects to her. Will you escort me to your house?"

"Your are most gracious!" Mr. Collins continued as he skipped out of the house.

Colonel Fitzwilliam followed behind Mr. Darcy, cautiously wondering what his cousin could be about. The wife of the small-minded parson could be no one of particular. Mr. Collins continued quickly ahead of Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam, so quickly that he had reached the parsonage ten minutes ahead of them.

Mr. Darcy and the colonel entered the house with mixed emotions. The colonel was more curious than he had ever been before while Mr. Darcy was white as a sheet. His complexion worsened when he entered the parlor where Mr. and Mrs. Collins were waiting for him.

Mr. Collins spoke very eloquently in his glee. "Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam, may I present to you Mrs. Elizabeth Collins, my wife of just over three months."

Colonel Fitzwilliam moved forward when he saw that Mr. Darcy was in no mood to move or speak. His effusions were enough for the two of them. He watched with concern as Mrs. Collins lifted her head high after her polite curtsy. She attempted to move away from her husband, but he moved closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. She was effectively trapped. The colonel observed that she seemed squeamish by his closeness. He entered into conversation easily with her, and asked many questions after her family and how she liked Kent.

Mr. Darcy stood in silent mortification. The Elizabeth who had spent so many nights in his dreams making passionate love to him and whom he had seen many times in the halls and rooms around him as he daydreamed of a future with her was married to the odious parson. Mr. Collins put his arm around her waist with such familiarity that he had only dreamed of. Elizabeth looked lovely, despite a cap covering her hair. He looked at her cap, which covered all of her curls. Her hair was as dark as he remembered, but he could barely see it, it was so tightly bound.

She looked in disgust at her husband, but he did not register her emotions and stepped closer. When the colonel asked how Mrs. Collins was enjoying Kent, Mr. Collins stepped forward, disliking his inability to speak before now. "My Elizabeth is very happy here. We are of one mind, and she is an excellent mistress. Why, just today she told me that this is the second month she has missed her courses. It is very likely we will have a child before next winter. I am thrilled that I chose my wife so well."

Mr. Darcy abruptly recovered his faculties and left the room without a bow. The images he had dreamed were now replaced in his mind with images of Elizabeth submitting to her husband. The front door slammed shut behind him and he walked away.

**AN: I promise to write the next chapter soon. To the readers of my other story, this will not be a distraction for long. As for this variation, nothing like seeing your intended with someone else can make you realize your heart.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Since a couple of you guessed it, here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

In his anger, the gardens spun around him and soon he realized he was lying in his bed drenched in sweat. It had been a dream. The sun shone in through the window, bathing him in light. He stepped out of bed and donned a robe, hastily going to the window. It was still fairly early in the day. His memory of the ball returned to him. The night before, he had danced with Elizabeth downstairs. He then witnessed Mr. Collins' attentions to Elizabeth for the rest of the evening. Indeed, he had been so attentive that she did not dance again that evening.

The dream had startled him. He had been dreaming of Elizabeth before, but he had believed that to be a simple distraction or at worst an infatuation. He had assumed it would disappear when he traveled to London and was no longer in her presence. Now, he could only think of Elizabeth's future. He knew his dream was no prophecy. Elizabeth would never marry Mr. Collins. In his reasoning, Elizabeth was far too independent and intelligent to consent to such a scheme. But she would marry someday to someone worthy of her. It chilled his blood not to be the man.

His valet entered, disrupting his thoughts. "Good morning, sir. Do you wish to ride this morning?"

Mr. Darcy sighed. "Yes, a ride would suit me perfectly." He scolded himself for allowing his thoughts to wander so far as they had. He had no intentions towards Miss Elizabeth, and he had to remember that. His valet worked his magic quickly and quietly, realizing his master was in a terrible mood. Half an hour later, Mr. Darcy was already walking to the stables.

The ride helped dispel the images of Elizabeth in Mr. Collins' arms, but nothing could help him determine why he could not stop thinking of her. He had to forget her. He jumped over a fence and found himself in a field of lavender. The scent was intoxicating, especially since that was _her _scent. He looked around, almost believing he saw her at the other end of the field. His mind would play such tricks on him.

But no, this was no trick. Elizabeth Bennet stood on the other side of the field. In her disturbance, she walked on without noticing the horse and rider watching her. At the horse's neigh, she looked up. She sighed as she recognized Mr. Darcy. After being accosted by Mr. Collins, the last man she would wish to encounter was now before her. She turned away, but it was no use. He had come to greet her.

She was feeling irresolute enough without his presence. Her mother's absurd notion that they would marry to save her family was enough to put anyone into distemper. If not for her father's love, she might have been forced to accept the proposal. He usually did give in to his wife in order to keep peace in the house. But she could not think of that now, she needed to keep calm in Mr. Darcy's presence.

He rode forward and dismounted in front of her, bowing as he righted himself. The greetings were out of the way within moments. Mr. Darcy noted that she was out of spirits when she barely responded to him.

"Has something happened to upset you?"

"Nothing that concerns you, sir." Elizabeth quipped.

"I understand. I noticed that Mr. Collins spent an unusual amount of time at your side during the ball. Has he done something to upset you?"

Elizabeth prevented the smile which threatened to erupt. Of course he had been watching her most of the evening, although she could not understand why. A woman with many faults could not easily entertain such a man. She thought of how to reply. "Perhaps he has."

Mr. Darcy shuddered. The man had proposed, then. "You refused him."

"That is not of your concern, sir."

"I wish to offer you comfort if I can, Miss Elizabeth. He is unworthy of your notice."

Elizabeth stiffened at his complement. "On the contrary, he is very eligible."

"How so?" He could not disguise the incredulity he felt.

"He has a very fine living in Kent, and he will inherit Longbourn when my father dies." Elizabeth felt no need to give him the satisfaction of being right, despite her resolution not to marry Mr. Collins.

All at once, the color drained from his face. Such would be enough inducement for her mother and father. Perhaps they had forced her to accept. Perhaps she felt obliged to accept. "You could not be happy with him." was all he could think of in reply.

"I will thank you to stay out of my personal affairs. I believe I am the best person to determine who will make me happy."

"That might be true, but in a moment of weakness, you could be blinded by the needs of others. I only wish for your happiness."

"Would you prefer me to become an old maid? Mr. Collins said that he is the best offer I am likely to ever receive." Elizabeth stood transfixed. Why should he care if she were happy?

Mr. Darcy stood silent, warring within himself as to whether he should speak his heart or not. Seeing her again, especially with her refusing to give him the satisfaction he needs, tells him that he will be happy with no one but her. No one else had her vivacity or wit. "He is wrong."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have every intention of proposing to you. Despite how low your connections and the degradation that your family will bring, I am in love with you. Please, will you consent to be my wife?"

In his angst, he closed his eyes. Therefore, he was completely unprepared when her hand made contact in a terrible slap with his cheek. Off guard, he stumbled backwards. Opening his eyes and righting his posture, he noticed that she was completely livid. Transfixed by her beauty, he barely registered her words.

"Only the deepest love will convince me into matrimony, and you, sir, are the most arrogant, selfish being I have ever met. I have no intentions of ever seeing you again, let alone consider marrying you. You have insulted me, and I will have no further words with you." She turned and ran away.

It was another quarter of an hour before Mr. Darcy realized the full weight of her words. Mortified, he mounted his horse and rode off. In his haste, he rode in the wrong direction. His stomach rumbled terribly when he finally stopped and realized his predicament. Looking around, he found a row of tenant houses in the distance. There, he would be able to get directions to Netherfield.

He returned to find Mr. Bingley had already left for London, and his sisters were eagerly awaiting him for a conference. He did not feel up to the task.

_**AN: For now, this is the end. I must get back to my other story. I will continue with this at a later date. I hope you enjoyed it. Long story short, they end up in love. Mr. Darcy can no longer call the Bennets mercenary, and thus will not help the Bingley sisters in separating Jane from Bingley.**_


End file.
